gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Howlite (CK)
For a similar character, see Howlite (ACiAR). Howlite, also known as Howlite the Stoic, is the focus character of The Crystal Keatons, and a major member of the Crystal Gems within that AU. Biography Howlite was a meek gem working under Iris Agate in accounting. He ran errands carrying important documents, but never seemed to run as fast as Iris wanted, and so was often under punishment from the Agate's 4.0.3.8.-Sentry. After taking enough punishment from Iris, he abandoned his post and ran for dear life, only for Rose Quartz and her Pearl to find him. He fell in love with Pearl on sight. He and Pearl fought valiantly in the Great Gem War, though he observed how selflessly (and foolishly in his eyes) Pearl fought for Rose. He tried being her defender at times, but it only led to trouble. He saw Pearl's blind dedication to Rose was the major obstacle to their loving relationship, but didn't have the courage to break them up. One time, in the midst of a battle, as his and Pearl's gemstones lay inactive, they regenerated simultaneously, fusing for the first time into Vivianite. Their first fusion was a confusing and painful experience, much like their love life, but as he opened up his feelings about her, they grew stronger together. Somewhere near the end of the Gem War, however, he made a pact with Bismuth to arrange a battle with a 4.0.3.8.-Sentry to appear much braver than he though he seemed to her. It was at a volcano, collecting the ash necessary to create the glass gem for the sentry, where he met Iris Agate and her White Topaz for the last time. With a heated battle to the death, even with Iris Agate "fusing" with her sentry to increase her size, she was ultimately no match for a surprise fusion of Howlite and Bismuth, Columbite-Tantalite. However, with Bismuth's views ultimately clashing with Rose's, she was not present by the time Howlite made a Gaiastone glass gem for her recreated sentry. Even after activating his devoted sentry, he soon realized that he had little use for it anyway, which would come to haunt him later in life. With little time between battles against the last of Homeworld's forces and the occasional corrupted Gem, Howlite and Amethyst often explored human civilization, from the Roman Empire to 1920s America, the latter where he found solace in silent films, particularly the short films of the comically stoic Buster Keaton, and adopted the style of the time to represent his views, even as they quickly grew out of date. Ever since Rose began dating Greg Universe, his relationship with Pearl grew strained. It only took Rose's dissolution and the birth of Steven for them to settle into a companionate relationship for the rest of Steven's life. Though the two bicker, especially about Howlite's past actions and tactics, they're ultimately the best of companions. Behind the scenes The concept for a Buster Keaton gem arose from boredom and frustration, leading to an experiment with Buster, as Howlite, within the Crystal Gems. References | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Howlites Category:CK Characters Category:White